


𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 ~ 𝙲𝚘𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚎 𝙾𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜 ⚡️🌈

by Sky_TheFanficWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_TheFanficWriter/pseuds/Sky_TheFanficWriter
Summary: ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕡𝕤:𝕁𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕪 (𝕁𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕤 ℙ𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕩 𝕃𝕚𝕝𝕪 𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕟𝕤)𝕎𝕠𝕝𝕗𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣 (𝕊𝕚𝕣𝕚𝕦𝕤 𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕩 ℝ𝕖𝕞𝕦𝕤 𝕃𝕦𝕡𝕚𝕟)ℝ𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕖 (ℝ𝕠𝕟 𝕎𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕝𝕖𝕪 𝕩 ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕞𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝔾𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣)𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕟𝕤𝕪 (𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕤𝕖 ℤ𝕒𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕚 𝕩 ℙ𝕒𝕟𝕤𝕪 ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕠𝕟)𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪 (𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕠 𝕄𝕒𝕝𝕗𝕠𝕪 𝕩 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪 ℙ𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣)𝔻𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕦𝕤 (𝔻𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕋𝕙𝕠𝕞𝕒𝕤 𝕩 𝕊𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕦𝕤 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕒𝕟)𝕃𝕚𝕟𝕟𝕪 (𝕃𝕦𝕟𝕒 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕩 𝔾𝕚𝕟𝕟𝕪 𝕎𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕝𝕖𝕪)ℙ𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣 (ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕧𝕒𝕥𝕚 ℙ𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕝 𝕩 𝕃𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝔹𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕟)⚠️ 𝕀𝔽 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝔸ℝ𝔼 ℍ𝕆𝕄𝕆ℙℍ𝕆𝔹𝕀ℂ 𝕆ℝ 𝔻𝕆ℕ'𝕋 𝕃𝕀𝕂𝔼 𝔸ℕ𝕐 𝕆𝔽 𝕋ℍ𝔼𝕊𝔼 𝕊ℍ𝕀ℙ𝕊 𝕀ℕ 𝔾𝔼ℕ𝔼ℝ𝔸𝕃 𝕋ℍ𝔼ℕ 𝔻𝕆 ℕ𝕆𝕋 ℝ𝔼𝔸𝔻, ℂ𝕆𝕄𝕄𝔼ℕ𝕋, 𝕆ℝ 𝕃𝔼𝔸𝕍𝔼 𝕂𝕌𝔻𝕆𝕊 𝕆ℕ 𝕋ℍ𝕀𝕊 𝕊𝕋𝕆ℝ𝕐! ℍ𝔸𝕋𝔼/𝕊𝕃𝔸ℕ𝔻𝔼ℝ 𝕎𝕀𝕃𝕃 𝔹𝔼 𝔹𝕃𝕆ℂ𝕂𝔼𝔻 𝔸ℕ𝔻 ℝ𝔼ℙ𝕆ℝ𝕋𝔼𝔻! ⚠️
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 ~ 𝙲𝚘𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚎 𝙾𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜 ⚡️🌈

**Author's Note:**

> This first oneshot is romione, it's sad but I hope you enjoy it.<3

Ron sat in the Weasley's small household with Hermione, it was exactly 3 weeks after the war, and everyone was a mess.

Molly was in the house doing what she did best, cook. for the entire 3 weeks she cooked and cooked, it was the only thing to keep her mind busy, she was trying so hard to be strong for the boys and Ginny, it hurt to see her family slowly falling apart. 

Arthur was distant, he stayed inside the small 2nd bedroom by himself most of the time, crying himself to sleep while mourning the memories of his son.

Bill, Percy, and Charlie stood with each other, they had all come home to be there with the family and tried different ways to keep it together, they often went out or stayed in their rooms.

George didn't say much. Without his twin by his side he was lost, each day he would be around the house, sitting in front of an unlit fireplace or just staring out a window, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Ginny had tried to be strong, she never let anyone see her cry and helped her parents as best she could. Her and Harry were around each other a lot, it helped get her mind of things, but inside it hurt. it hurt bad.

But the worst of them all was Ron. After coming home from the war he completely shut himself out, avoiding everyone and everything at all cost. Hermione had been with him trough it all, she watched him slowly drift away and it broke her heart. Molly was concerned, on top of Ron not eating and barely sleeping, he also hadn't shed a tear since the funeral. Everyone in the house tried everything to get Ron to open up but he wouldn't. He would shrug or nod them off and go back to the same thing again. 

*****

It was currently 10: AM, Hermione was in the kitchen, poking her fork at the scrambled eggs on her plate. She pushed them away giving Molly a small smile. 

"Thank you Ms. Weasley, but I'm not that hungry."

Molly gave a nod in return, placing the plate in the sink. "That's fine dear, why don't you head upstairs and see what Ron is up to yeah?"

Hermione nodded and headed upstairs. 

She reached upstairs and saw the door to Ron's and Fred's bedroom wide open. 

She leaned against the door frame, watching Ron as he stacked boxes labeled: 'Fred' on them.

Ron finished stacking the last of the boxes and turned, seeing hermione.

"Oh I didn't see you there.." 

Hermione walked all the way into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Mum told me to finish cleaning out the room so uh, I did." 

"I know." 

There was an awkward silence until Hermione spoke again. "Ron, are you okay?"

Ron nodded. "I'm fine."

Hermione bit her lip, knowing he was lying. "Ron-"

"'Mione I said I was fine." he said, cutting Hermione off. 

Sighing, she sat down on the old bed placed inside the room. "Ron I know your not fine so please, talk to me." 

Knowing there was no way out of this, Ron sat beside Hermione, avoiding her gaze. 

"I was okay at first but then the dreams started and I couldn't- I couldn't sleep, I miss him Mione, I miss him so much." Ron looked up and Hermione could finally see the tears in his eyes.

She pulled him into a hug, burying his face into her chest stroking his ginger hair softly. 

"Shh, shh it's alright it's alright, I'm right here"

She hugged him closer, his sobs becoming harder as she kissed the top of his head. "I love you Ron, You'll be okay, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first oneshot I hope you guys liked it! I've had this book idea on my mind for months so I'm excited to start writing it. Until next time my loves, bye! ~ Sky ✌🏽❤️


End file.
